urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Script: Demo Playback
by iynque For reviewing demos. * /''' (think of it as '''?) toggles r_shownormals (to check for wallhacks) * Left arrow slows time down * Right arrow seeds time up * Down arrow pauses * Shift toggles to third-person view * Page Down backs view away (third-person view) * Page Up zooms in again (third-person view) * End moves view right (third-person view) * Home moves view left (third-person view) * F10 starts recording to AVI video (F10 again stops). I recommend setting this to whichever key you normally use to record a demo in-game. Also, it records the video at your game resolution. You may want to lower WAY down (like 640 x 480) before you try to record. Based on a script by TaggedZi, which uses code by Nexu. ^4---------------^7" set ra020 "cg_thirdPersonRange 020; set incrange vstr ra040; set decrange vstr ra000; ut_echo ^7-^8 ^4--------------^7" set ra040 "cg_thirdPersonRange 040; set incrange vstr ra060; set decrange vstr ra020; ut_echo ^7--^8 ^4-------------^7" set ra060 "cg_thirdPersonRange 060; set incrange vstr ra080; set decrange vstr ra040; ut_echo ^7---^8 ^4------------^7" set ra080 "cg_thirdPersonRange 080; set incrange vstr ra100; set decrange vstr ra060; ut_echo ^7----^8 ^4-----------^7" set ra100 "cg_thirdPersonRange 100; set incrange vstr ra120; set decrange vstr ra080; ut_echo ^7-----^8 ^4----------^7" set ra120 "cg_thirdPersonRange 120; set incrange vstr ra140; set decrange vstr ra100; ut_echo ^7------^8 ^4---------^7" set ra140 "cg_thirdPersonRange 140; set incrange vstr ra160; set decrange vstr ra120; ut_echo ^7-------^8 ^4--------^7" set ra160 "cg_thirdPersonRange 160; set incrange vstr ra180; set decrange vstr ra140; ut_echo ^7--------^8 ^4-------^7" set ra180 "cg_thirdPersonRange 180; set incrange vstr ra200; set decrange vstr ra160; ut_echo ^7---------^8 ^4------^7" set ra200 "cg_thirdPersonRange 200; set incrange vstr ra220; set decrange vstr ra180; ut_echo ^7----------^8 ^4-----^7" set ra220 "cg_thirdPersonRange 220; set incrange vstr ra240; set decrange vstr ra200; ut_echo ^7-----------^8 ^4----^7" set ra240 "cg_thirdPersonRange 240; set incrange vstr ra260; set decrange vstr ra220; ut_echo ^7------------^8 ^4---^7" set ra260 "cg_thirdPersonRange 260; set incrange vstr ra280; set decrange vstr ra240; ut_echo ^7-------------^8 ^4--^7" set ra280 "cg_thirdPersonRange 280; set incrange vstr ra300; set decrange vstr ra260; ut_echo ^7--------------^8 ^4-^7" set ra300 "cg_thirdPersonRange 300; set incrange vstr null; set decrange vstr ra280; ut_echo ^7---------------^8 ^4^7" set incrange "vstr ra000" set decrange "vstr null" ////////////////////////////////////////////// // Control Third Person Angle by , modified by iynque set an000 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 000; set incangle vstr an045; set decangle vstr an315; ut_echo ^7^) ^2Front^7" set an045 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 045; set incangle vstr an090; set decangle vstr an000; ut_echo ^7^)/ ^2Front^4-^5Right^7" set an090 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 090; set incangle vstr an135; set decangle vstr an045; ut_echo ^7^)- ^5Right^7" set an135 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 135; set incangle vstr an180; set decangle vstr an090; ut_echo ^7^)\ ^8Back^4-^5Right^7" set an180 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 180; set incangle vstr an225; set decangle vstr an135; ut_echo ^7^) ^8Back^7" set an225 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 225; set incangle vstr an270; set decangle vstr an180; ut_echo ^7^)/ ^8Back^4-^6Left^7" set an270 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 270; set incangle vstr an315; set decangle vstr an225; ut_echo ^7^)- ^6Left^7" set an315 "cg_thirdPersonAngle 315; set incangle vstr an000; set decangle vstr an270; ut_echo ^7^)\ ^2Front^4-^6Left^7" set incangle "vstr an045" set decangle "vstr an315" ////////////////////////////////////////////// // TimeScale Slider by , modified by iynque set speed_00 "cl_freezeDemo 1; timescale 0.01; ut_echo ^7scale x0.00 ^6 ^4........^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_01; set set_speed_minus play sound\misc\menu4.wav" set speed_01 "cl_freezeDemo 0; timescale 0.10; ut_echo ^7scale x0.10 ^6 ^4........^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_02; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_00" set speed_02 " timescale 0.25; ut_echo ^7scale x0.25 ^6 ^4........^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_03; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_01" set speed_03 " timescale 0.50; ut_echo ^7scale x0.50 ^6 ^4........^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_04; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_02" set speed_04 " timescale 0.75; ut_echo ^7scale x0.75 ^6 ^4........^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_05; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_03" set speed_05 " timescale 1.00; ut_echo ^7scale x^21.00 ^4.^6 ^4.......^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_06; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_04" set speed_06 " timescale 1.25; ut_echo ^7scale x1.25 .^6 ^4.......^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_07; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_05" set speed_07 " timescale 1.50; ut_echo ^7scale x1.50 .^6 ^4.......^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_08; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_06" set speed_08 " timescale 2.00; ut_echo ^7scale x2.00 ..^6 ^4......^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_09; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_07" set speed_09 " timescale 4.00; ut_echo ^7scale x4.00 ....^6 ^4....^7; set set_speed_plus vstr speed_10; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_08" set speed_10 " timescale 8.00; ut_echo ^7scale x8.00 ........^6 ^4^7; set set_speed_plus play sound\misc\menu4.wav; set set_speed_minus vstr speed_09" set set_speed_plus "vstr speed_06" set set_speed_minus "vstr speed_04" //created by iynque ut_echo ^7loaded^7;echo iy_demoset.cfg loaded }} Category:Script